


[Podfic] Your Bottle Is Empty (But Your Glass Has Been Filled)

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of jjtaylor's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Becky wants me to tell you that she's read everything so far and that she...thinks the romance plot is very compelling."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Bottle Is Empty (But Your Glass Has Been Filled)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Bottle Is Empty (But Your Glass Has Been Filled)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73779) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



**Length:**  3 hours 45 min

  
[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-bottle-is-empty)  OR direct download/stream [ part 1 (104MB) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/your%20bottle%20is%20empty%20\(but%20your%20glass%20has%20been%20filled\)%20part%201%20of%202.mp3)   [part 2 (110MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/your%20bottle%20is%20empty%20\(but%20your%20glass%20has%20been%20filled\)%20part%202%20of%202.mp3) (thank you paraka!)

 

 

 

cover by the lovely cybel


End file.
